Jurassic Park Reborn
When news reports start flooding in about strange, reptilian creatures sighted in and around the African Congo, Alan Grant is sure that these sightings are tied with InGen and Jurassic Park. Yet, as far as he knows InGen does not have any business in Africa. This is undoubtedly the biggest mystery in the history of Jurassic Park, and he will need the help of everyone alive who can attest to the numerous experiments and disasters brought forth by InGen: including Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Tim Murphy, Alexis Murphy, Gerry Harding, Jessica Harding, Nima Cruz, Sarah Harding, Roland Tembo, Kelly Malcolm, Billy Brennan, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, and Eric Kirby. The gang's trail eventually leads them to the very heart of the Congo Basin, where Biosyn is raising a new stock of dinosaurs to be displayed in the company's very own Jurassic Park! But that's not the worse part. Since the Congo is so much bigger than Isla Nublar, this new Jurassic Park has room for dozens of dinosaur species, far more than the original Jurassic Park ever had, and the team is faced with more dinosaurs than ever before, and all of them are very, very hungry Prologue: Night Demons The woman tossed and turned, struggling to fall asleep. But her mind was haunted by images of the fiery-eyed night demons that had ever-so-recently come to plague her village. After every last villager had retired to their huts for the night, and the chief's fire died, they would swarm upon the village in mobs, sneaking into huts, breaking pots, stealing food, and sometimes they would even snatch away children in the night. They were hideous entities, possessing the ugliest features of such animals as the stork, the python, and the crocodile, and their eyes burned with an innate fire that could only indicate pure evil. Worst of all, their bite possessed those who it victimized. People bitten were instantly transformed into red-eyed, quivering blobs muttering demonic words and phrases, and they would usually be found dead the next day, their souls dragged into the mountain forests where the demons dwelt. Suddenly, the woman heard the sound of a cradle breaking, followed by an infantile cry. As the cry faded, a series of ominous clicking sounds erupted from the next room, and this was how the demons indicated their presence. She rushed into her baby's room, but was too late. She saw two of the demons huddled over the wailing infant. In spite of all their terrifying traits, the demons were quite diminutive, rarely more than a metre high. One of them tore a ragged chunk of flesh from the infant's face, and stared at the woman with its unholy gaze. Then it, along with its companion, disappeared into the night. The woman saw her baby begin to shake uncontrollably, and its eyes began to turn pink. The woman let out a bloodcurdling scream of remorse that was carried out over the jungle by the wind. Chapter 1: Grant's Surprise